


Safe Word

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Tattoo Shop Love Story [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Tattoos, Smut, Steve is Confused, Threesomes, Top Clint Barton, Top Steve Rogers, bed sharing, bucky is the sweetest, kizomba, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Picking up where “Show Me” left off, all-American boy Steve Rogers has been dating James “Bucky” Barnes for several months now, and is more than surprised to hear that his sweet, shy boyfriend has feelings for his roommate….and his roommates girlfriend.Of course, Steve will do whatever it takes to keep his love happy, even if that means sharing him. But Steve is shocked to find out that maybe he isn’t as opposed to the idea of being with other people as he thought he was, especially when they love Bucky just as much as he does.And maybe all four of them are going to be just fine.





	Safe Word

**Chapter One**

*******************

“Mmm babe you make the sexiest noises when we kiss.”

Steve murmured, brushing Bucky's dark hair off his shoulders, hand sliding around his boyfriend's neck and grasping firmly.

Bucky smiled shyly and scooted closer, hooking his ankles around Steve's waist, and leaning back to rest his head against the cupboards. “If you like it so much, then keep kissing me.”

“Except maybe you guys take it to the bedroom instead of dry humping on the kitchen counters while I'm trying to watch TV.” Clint called from the living room, purposefully turning his show to an obnoxious volume.

Bucky giggled, and Steve groaned, slotting their lips together eagerly, swallowing the sound.

“I love that little laugh. This was way too long to be away from each other.” He moved as close as he could, lining their hips up as much as possible on the small counter. Bucky whined and thrust against him gently, fingers tightening in Steve's blond hair.

“Three nights. You guys were separated for three nights.” Clint was standing in the kitchen now, arms crossed, frowning at them. “And thank god because I haven't slept since you two decided to start bumping uglies. Damn loud kids with your sex noises.” He grumbled, reaching into the fridge for a beer.

“Come on man- _ah-_ I spent a year and a half listening to you and Tasha fuck like- _ow!_ Babe what?” Bucky pulled away when Steve bit his ear. “Sharp teeth!”

“Language.” Steve said mildly, and went back to nosing and kissing down Bucky's neck, pulling little sighs from him again.

“Right.” Clint snorted. “Yeah ok Steve. I've _heard_ the way you talk when you're buried balls deep--”

“Clint!” Steve snapped, and he rolled his eyes.

“All I'm saying is _you_ , Mr All America, and _you_ , Bucky, can't complain about Nat and I. Not anymore. Not after the last few months.”

Clint went back to his show with a last glare at the pair, and Bucky stifled his laughter in Steve's chest.

“We are loud.” He admitted and Steve shrugged.

“Well, Clint would be loud too if he had you underneath him. He's just jealous. Wishes he'd got to you first.” He kissed Bucky again, trying to tease his mouth open with his tongue.

“Wait- wait what was that?” Bucky broke the kiss and blinked a few times. “Steve, Clint has _Natasha_ . He is _not_ jealous of us.”

“You're the one who told me he admitted to wanting to sleep with you.” Steve tried to kiss him again. “I'm sure seeing me with you all the time makes him crazy.”

“ _You're_ crazy.” Bucky pushed away, unhooking his legs and pushing against Steve's chest. “Don't do that.”

“What is it? What did I say? Come back!” Steve reached for his boyfriend with a laugh. “Baby what is it?”

Bucky folded his arms, a scowl on his face. “I just don't like that. Clint doesn't want me. _We_ are together, you shouldn't be talking about anyone else wanting me.”

“I'm not…” Steve watched him, dark blue eyes narrowed. “Bucky what's wrong? I'm just teasing you.”

“Maybe you should go.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I'm not leaving. I haven't seen you in days and we still haven't made it past kissing. Tell me why this is bothering you so much. Come on.” He reached for his hand, leaving the kitchen and heading to Bucky's bedroom.

“Now talk to me.” He kicked the door shut and stretched out on the bed next to him. “What's going on?”

“Just kiss me.” Bucky asked, threading his long fingers through Steve's hair and tugging him down against him.

He gasped when their chests met, when their bodies lined up, and Steve smiled into their kiss. Pushing a hand between them, he pressed on Bucky's hips, until the brunette spread his legs, letting Steve settle into the vee, rocking against him gently.

“Yeah. Like that.” Bucky breathed, “but more skin. You're wearing a lot of clothes.”

“It's January babe. I can't just walk around in shorts all the time.” Steve teased, but sat up just long enough to take his sweater and undershirt off, pulling Bucky's grey tee off as well. He unzipped both their pants, laughing when blue eyes lit up beneath him.

“Better.” He moaned when Steve lay down against him again. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Steve brushed across Bucky's red lips, groaning when they parted beneath his own, and licked into his mouth eagerly. “You taste good Bucky. Missed this.”

“I taste like you.” Bucky replied with a soft chuckle. “You've kissed everything else out of me.”

“Mmmm.” Steve didn't want to talk anymore, not when he had his boyfriend ready and willing underneath him for the first time in days.

Moving more purposefully now, hips steadily rocking against Bucky's as they kissed, Steve let his hands wander. Tangling in dark hair, brushing down across the tattoos on Bucky's left shoulder, feeling the scars left from his accident. Firm strokes on all the pale skin of his chest, down to his narrow waist, back and around to squeeze and knead at his ass.

“Babe!” Bucky yelped and he nodded.

“Shhh I know.”

Shifting his weight to one arm, he reached the other into Bucky's pants, carefully freeing his cock, stroking up and over the tip as Bucky started writhing, panting.

Steve loved it. Loved how easy it was to get Bucky so hot so fast. Even after almost six months together he loved it.

Hell, he loved _him._

They just hadn't said it yet.

So Steve tried to show it, every time they ended up in bed, tried to blank Bucky's mind to everything except _Steve._

“Steve.” Breathing hard now, as Steve jerked him ruthlessly, Bucky shook his head. “Together. Please. You too.”

Steve had their pants off and tossed across the room as fast as he could, squirting a generous handful of lube into his hand before grasping both their cocks and stroking roughly.

“Good Christ!” Bucky howled at the sensation, his hand coming down to cover Steve's, since neither of them could completely hold both in their hand alone.

“Yeah babe.” Steve groaned, muscles straining as he balanced above him, staring down at where their

bodies touched.

“Look at me.” Bucky pleaded and Steve immediately looked up, dark eyes clashing with crystal blue. “Oh God Steve.” He was close and Steve sped their hands up, twisting over the sensitive heads, and suddenly it was all too much.

“Oh shit oh oh oh Steve! Oh babe I fucking lo-- _Steve!”_

Bucky came screaming, hips jerking, eyes closed. He barely remembered to let go of their cocks, fists clenched into the sheets.

 _Goddammit he loves me._ Steve rutted against Bucky, the lube and warm come letting him move easily. “ _Jesus_ Bucky.” He bit his lip nearly bloody when his orgasm took him, and he thrust through it, spilling more white into the mess already coating Bucky's stomach.

_He fucking loves me._

_************_ ****************

“So tell me why you got upset with me earlier.”

Steve lay on his side, propped up on his elbow, lazily tracing patterns all over Bucky's chest. He'd gotten three new tattoos in the six months they'd been together. A line of small red stars dotted his left collarbone, a trail leading to the array of black and red stars on his left shoulder that covered all his scars from his accident. A gothic cross below his belly button that was only fully visible when he wore those damn low rise leather pants he loved to dance in. And a star in a circle, about the size of his palm, over his heart, in the same dark blue as Steve's eyes.

“It's not a big deal.” Bucky’s eyes were closed but he was frowning.

“Well, it is.” Steve corrected in that patient way of his. “Because you tried to kick me out, when we haven't seen each other for days.”

“You only stayed because you were horny.” Bucky replied, but smiled a little.

“I'm not denying that.” Steve dropped his head and pressed a kiss to the star over Bucky’s heart. “But tell me anyway. Why does Clint being jealous of us set you off.”

Bucky was quiet for a long minute.

“I like him.” He finally said. “Had a pretty big crush on him when I first moved in. And you know how.. touchy he and Natasha are.”

“Uh, yeah.” Steve raised his eyebrows.

It had been quite the adjustment, being around Bucky's roommates. Clint, who owned the tattoo shop they lived above, looked like he was fresh out of prison, and his girlfriend Natasha, gave off serious Jessica Rabbit vibes, if Jessica Rabbit wore leather and could outdrink a sailor. And they were both… physical. All over each other, and constantly touching Bucky. More times than Steve could count he had caught Natasha with her hand halfway up Bucky's thigh, or Clint with his arm around Bucky's waist as they watched tv.

Bucky took it all in stride, had adjusted to constantly being touched, to dealing with Natasha's habit of wearing overly revealing clothes, to having Clint joke and talk openly about everything sexual out there, but it was taking Steve longer to warm up to the couple. Natasha had called him ‘darling’ last week, in that sultry husky voice, putting her hand on his chest, and he had nearly tripped over his feet trying to get away.

“Anyway, I just… got used to them both touching me and tried to get over my crush on Clint. And it worked for a while.” He reached up to brush his fingers over Steve's jaw line. “When you came back. And I don't know if it's because I'm fucking you- sorry I mean ‘sexually active’ now or what, but I'm having a hard time with it again.”

“Sorry, um, now that you’re ‘sexually active’? Bucky were you not.. I mean am I your-” Steve was starting to panic and Bucky shook his head impatiently.

“No, Steve you weren't my first fuck. But my first in a long time. And… like only the third. So.” He shrugged, then laughed when Steve rolled on top of him and kissed him hard. “You like that babe?”

“Of course I do.” Steve nuzzled against his neck. “So you like him.”

“I like him.” Bucky blew out a deep breath. “And her. But obviously,” he motioned between them, “she's not exactly my type.”

“I think Natasha is anyone's type.” Steve replied, lacing their fingers together. “So what… you want to be with Clint?”

“I want you!” Bucky's blue eyes widened in a panic. “No, no Steve, I want to be with YOU.”

“Babe.” He kissed him reassuringly. “I know that. But maybe you want to be with Clint, too? Like once or twice?”

“Once or twice?” Bucky nearly choked on the words. “Are you… are you serious?”

“Or more. That's fine.”

“Fine?” Bucky sat up on his elbows so they were eye level. “A year ago you were straight, and now you're talking about sharing your boyfriend?”

“Bucky.” Steve rolled onto his back, big hands grabbing Buckys waist and moving him on top. “A year ago I was pretty straight, yeah. But now I'm with you. And I will give you whatever you want if it makes you happy.” Bucky blushed, looking away, his long hair covering his eyes. “No, no look at me. Whatever you want, babe. Want me to wear leather pants? Fine. Want me to dance with you at that crazy club? You might need to show me some moves, but okay. You want to be with someone who OBVIOUSLY wants you, who despite all his… quirks, I know I can trust? Sure thing. Whatever you want.”

Bucky stared down at him. “You've come a long way Captain America. From golden boy quarterback to threesome having degenerate.”

“I never said anything about a threesome.” Steve retorted, and Buckys mouth opened in shock.

“You'd just let him… have me?” He squeaked, and Steve nodded slowly.

“If that's what you wanted. I have no interest in him. Or Natasha really if we're being honest. I'm interested in you. And whatever you are interested.”

“You're wonderful.” Bucky touched their foreheads together, sighing heavily. “But I don't know. That's… big.”

“Think about it babe.” Steve closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Bucky's slender frame. “I promise I'm going to give you whatever you want.”

******************

Chapter Two

******************

“Do you like me?”

Clint stopped rubbing Buckys shoulder and looked down in surprise to where he was sitting between his legs.

“You're…. _kidding_ right? I'm literally massaging your back and you ask if I like you?” He shook his head and laughed. “Man you should have skipped art school and went to college. Dumb ass.”

He went back to work, pressing hard into the muscles on Bucky's torn up shoulder. It still hurt most days, years after the accident, and even though Bucky never complained, Clint was always willing to work on it for him.

Really, it was just a chance for him to get his hands on the beautiful kid, but Bucky didn't know that.

“No.” Bucky insisted, tilting his head back to look at him. “No I mean, do you _like_ me?”

“You mean like, how Steve likes you?” Clint slid his fingers into his thick hair, scratching at his scalp gently, until Bucky's eyes closed with a peaceful expression. “Bucky baby _everybody_ likes you how Steve likes you. Have you _seen_ you?”

“Mmmm.” Bucky didn't really answer, just gave a satisfied sigh when Clint tugged on his hair.

“Of course I do.” Clint finally said after a long pause. “ _Like_ you, I mean. Hell, you've heard what I'd do to you if I had half a chance.” Bucky's pale skin flushed and Clint chuckled. “Yeah, remember that conversation?”

“About how you'd wreck me?” Bucky didn't open his eyes, the blush spreading, and Clint leaned in close to whisper,

“No, baby boy, how I'd ride you bareback until you were just a broken little pony. I wouldn't just ‘wreck’ you. No, that seems like it'd be over too quick. And I don't want _anything_ to be over too quick.”

“ _God_ , Clint.” Bucky rasped, and Clint's eyes fell to his hips, which were shifting restlessly against the carpet.

“Yeah, baby.” Clint stroked his fingers down Bucky's neck, dipping just under the neckline of his shirt, watching goosebumps appear in his wake. “What brought this up? Why the questions?”

“I was just…” Bucky tilted his head, exposing more of his neck so Clint could keep touching him. “...wondering. Because you always touch me.”

“So does Natasha,” Clint said, taking the invitation to explore further, “and I never thought it bothered you.”

“It doesn't. I just thought maybe.. maybe it meant something. I-I like it. Um, I like _you_. Like I like Steve.”

Clint slowed his hand down, letting it rest on Bucky's shoulder again. “Does Steve know that we are talking?” Bucky nodded quickly and Clint breathed out a sigh.

“Look at me Bucky.”

He waited until those pale blue eyes met his own, and sighed. “What you're doing right here,” he motioned between the two of them. “This is playing with fire. Be careful.”

Buckys eyes widened. “Why?”

“Something like this...will change everything.” Clint said slowly. “We won't be able to come back to this moment, where it's just a back rub, or just an arm around your waist while we watch tv, or me teasing you about getting in your pants.” He shook his head. “It won't be like that anymore. You think it will be fun, and it could definitely be fun, but taking this step will change _everything_.”

“And if that's okay with me? If a change like this is okay with me?” Bucky asked, and Clint looked away with a curse.

“Bucky, I'm not… gentle, alright? I'm not an easy lover. And if you give me a little bit I'm going to want everything.” He started touching him again, brushing through his hair, down his neck, tracing the stars on his collarbone. “Steve touches you like you are porcelain, like you're precious. But I'm not going to touch you like that.”  His voice dropped deeper than Bucky had ever heard it, and he trembled when Clint leaned forward to murmur right against his skin. “You're playing with fire, baby boy. _Back off_.”

“But that's okay.” Bucky licked his lips, watching Clint's eyes light in interest. “Playing with fire, I mean. That's okay, right? Be-because we can just tattoo over the burn marks, right?”

Clint's hand tightened around his neck, and Bucky cried out, his back arching as Clint forced his head back with a low growl.

“Pick a safe word, baby boy.”

*********************************

“God, you _are_ beautiful.” Clint groaned, watching Bucky's red lips stretch around him. “Take it all. Come on, I know you can.  Good boy. Ah _Christ_ , that's good.” He pressed firmly on the back of Bucky's head, forcing him down another inch, until his nose was smashed against Clint’s flat stomach.

Bucky jerked away to breathe and Clint's eyes flashed in warning.

“I just need to breathe.” Bucky gasped, eyes fluttering closed as Clint wove his fingers through his hair and tugged him back down. “Just---” he inhaled a few times, and Clint pulled again, more insistently this time. “Clint-”

“Baby.” Clint tilted his head up, fingers still laced through all that dark hair. “I know you're not gonna break, or choke or even gag. You think I haven't heard you deep throat that all American bastard you sleep with? Open wide, you beautiful boy. Come on.”

Bucky licked his lips. “You've heard me deep throat Steve?”

“I can't think of any other trick that would involve hearing you gag and him invent swear words.”

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded his hands running in long lines up and down Clint's legs. “Yeah you're right about that. Let me show you.”

Clint _howled_ when Bucky took him down, not stopping until his tongue was licking at the base of the thick cock. He hummed contentedly, his throat working around Clint's sensitive head. Hollowing his cheeks, he pulled off just enough to wrap his hand around the thickest part, squeezing and stroking roughly as he licked up and down the rest of the shaft.

“Jesus Christ, baby.” Clint groaned a laugh, then shouted when long fingers cupped his sac firmly, then dropped behind to tease at his perineum. “Hey _HEY_! I'm a top!” He nearly screamed when Bucky reached further,  circling a finger around his back entrance.

“Mmmm.” Bucky hummed again, abandoning that pursuit to drag his nails up and over Clint's heavily tattooed chest, gripping the strong arms with one hand.

He breathed deep through his nose, the heavy scent of Clint and _musk and male_ making his head swim. “Do you trust me?” He asked, pulling off with a pop, and licking around the head, tonguing the slit, tasting the bittersweet leaking from it.

“You have my dick in your mouth.” Clint said through clenched teeth. “Do we need to do a trust fall too?”

Bucky smiled, a shy little one that had _no business_ being so filthy, and shook his head no, before sticking two of his own fingers in his mouth, slurping and licking loudly as he jacked Clint off with his other hand. “I was just checking.” He whispered, and took Clint's cock again, scraping his teeth just _barely_ to make Clint tense up, then soothing it with his tongue, taking him all the way down his throat, and swallowing around him.

“Shit _shit_ Bucky!!” Clint thrust up into him, and tears sprang to Bucky's eyes as his air was cut off. He tapped Clint's thigh in a panic, but he was too far gone to notice, his hands firmly on the back of Bucky's head as he fucked between those perfect lips. “Yeah, yeah baby boy take _all of it_!”

Clint was close, gasping his name, and Bucky slid his fingers back behind Clint's heavy sac, pressing and massaging experimentally before sliding one spit soaked fingers deep into Clint, clear up to second knuckle.

Clint fell apart above him, slamming Bucky's head into his lap and forcing him still as he came, pulse after pulse of thick and white pouring down Bucky's throat.

The brunette ripped away before he was done, breaking Clint's hold on him, jerking his cock, mouth open tongue out, letting the release paint his face.

“God fucking _damnit.”_ When he finally came down, Clint banged his head against the back of the couch, then stared at Bucky, who still sat on his knees, licking come off his fingers. “God you're such a _good boy_.” Clint reached for his shirt, carefully wiping Bucky's face with suddenly gentle hands. “That was beautiful. Come here.” He pulled him up onto his lap, wrapping strong arms around Bucky's lean frame.

Bucky  was trembling, and Clint soothed him with soft hushing noises, brushing his hair out of his eyes, running his hands up and down his arms.

“Such a good boy. Gorgeous. No wonder everyone wants you. Just beautiful.” Clint grabbed Bucky jaw and kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue into his unresisting mouth. Bucky just moaned and curled closer, rocking his hips anxiously. “Oh I know. I'll get to you baby boy. Just wait.”

Fumbling at the side of the chair, Clint popped the recliner, keeping Bucky on his lap as he leaned back.

“Beautiful boy.” He brushed another kiss to his forehead.

“Hey guys.” Bucky sat up in a panic when Steve spoke. Neither one of them had heard the door open. “What um… what the hell's going on?”

****************

Chapter Three

*****************

“Babe! I um--”

“He said you knew.” Clint said calmly, stroking a soothing hand down Bucky's back, squeezing his leg in warning when Bucky tried to leave his lap.

Steve dropped his bag on the table and crossed the room.

“I did.” He bent to kiss Bucky. “Whatever you want, babe. I told you.”

“This is… this is ok?” Bucky swallowed hard, and Steve glanced over at Clint.

“Have you guys…?”

“Just his mouth.” Clint shrugged and Steve grinned.

“He's good isn't he?”

Bucky took a deep breath and tried to relax against Clint, trying not to feel badly about sitting on his lap while his boyfriend was in the room.

Steve sat on the couch next to them though, stretching Bucky's legs out across his thighs and rubbing them gently.

“Was he good to you, Babe?” He asked, and Bucky nodded slowly.

“Yeah, he didn't hurt me if that's what you mean.”

“That's what I mean.”

“I'm not gonna break him, Steve.” Clint Interjected, wrapping one hand around Buckys neck and gripped it lightly. “Just bruise him a bit.”

Pink spread across Bucky's pale cheeks, and his head tipped back automatically at the pressure around his throat. “Good boy.” Clint whispered, flicking his tongue into the curve of his ear.

One rough hand traveled down Bucky's chest, skimming over his taut abs, ghosting over his erection.

Bucky hissed, trying to spread his legs, trying move against the friction and Clint laughed softly.

“You didn't let him--” Steve started to ask.

“Not yet.” Clint shook his head. “No, I was making him wait.” He kept his touches light, just barely enough for Bucky to feel, and he squirmed and whimpered unhappily. “Do we have to share?” Clint asked without taking his eyes off of Bucky's writhing body. “Or is he mine?”

“That's his decision.” Steve replied softly, “I won't say anything either way.”

“Why are you doing this?” Clint wanted to know, reaching for the button of Bucky's jeans.

“He likes you.” Steve said with a shrug. “Have you tried saying no to him?”

“Stop talking about me like I'm not fucking right he--” Bucky's words were cut off and he choked out a breath when Clint's big hand pressed against his windpipe.

“Shhh baby.” Clint chided. “The men are talking.” Bucky nodded and Clint released him. Steve was watching closely, and Bucky smiled to let him know he was ok.

“Come here.” Steve reached for Buckys hand, and Clint gave him a little push off his lap. Crawling over the couch, Bucky straddled Steve, snuggling close, lips pursed for a kiss. “You doing alright?” Steve asked, kissing all over Bucky's face, and down his neck to the red marks left by Clint.

“I'm gonna get a drink.” Clint said, grabbing the soiled shirt and tossing it towards the laundry room. “Bucky baby can I get you anything?” He leaned over the back of the couch, tilting Bucky's face up and kissing him gently. Bucky grinned, surprised and pleased by the sweet gesture.

“Water? You know to uh, wash everything down?”

“Of course.” Clint kissed him again, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

Bucky dropped his head into Steve's neck and breathed a shaky laugh. “He's so nice afterwards. It's… weird. But nice.”

“You ok?” Steve asked again, rubbing circles on his back and Bucky nodded.

“Are you…? This is… a lot. I didn't mean to get carried away with him without running it by you first it just--”

“It's fine.” Steve moved him closer, tighter against him and Bucky looked down in surprise.

“Baby are you…” he rolled his hips against the bulge in Steve's jeans and his boyfriend huffed a breath, closing his eyes.

“You have no idea.”

“Really? Because I just had to _suck Clint off_ and he wouldn't even touch my dick. You think I don't know how you feel right now?” Bucky rocked against him, and Steve groaned, holding him tight to force him still.

“You're _killing_ me babe.”

“No no, it's not my fault you apparently get off knowing I've been with someone else. You deserve every-minute-of-being-uncomfortable.” Bucky punctuated every word with a slow thrust, and Steve tightened his grip on his hips.

“Damnit Bucky.”

“Man, he's already swearing and you don't even have your pants off.” Clint reappeared, handing Bucky a glass of water, and he drained it gratefully.

“Thanks.” Bucky wiped his lips and smiled shyly and Clint just shook his head.

“You have no business being shy. Not when I know what you can do with that tongue of yours. Steve how do you handle this boy?”

Clint ran one hand through Steve's short blond hair, reaching forward to drag Bucky in for a long kiss with the other. Bucky leaned into the embrace, opening up when Clint touched his jaw, letting him taste every corner of his mouth. Steve tilted his head back and watched, loosening his hold so Bucky could move against him again, a lazy smile on his face hearing his boyfriend pant and sigh into the kiss with Clint, his long fingers digging into Steve's shoulders. Buckys stomach tensed with every shift of his hips, and Steve stroked him soothingly, rubbing his nose into his chest.

“Why don't you take this off?” Steve pulled on Buckys shirt, and Clint broke their kiss to reach down to help, meeting Steve's eyes as he did, raising his eyebrows. Steve nodded and Clint winked at him, then straightened, bringing Bucky's shirt with him as he did.

Bucky sighed happily, stretching his arms over his head, giving both men a long look at lean muscles, shifting tattoos, so much pale skin it made Clint's mouth water.

“Beautiful.” Steve murmured, reaching up to wrap one big hand around the base of Bucky's neck, dragging him down and taking his mouth in a hard kiss. Bucky giggled, and Steve leaned away to grin at him. “That giggle makes me crazy.”

“I know.” Bucky couldn't keep the pleased smile from his face, and Steve’s throat tightened. _God, I love him._

Bucky’s eyes suddenly widened, and his whole body shivered, when Clint leaned against him from behind, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the pulse point at the base of his neck. His teeth scraped the sensitive skin and Bucky moaned, his lips leaving Steve's, head falling back onto Clint's shoulder.

“Hi.” Clint whispered, and Bucky looped an arm around his neck, tangling his fingers in Clint's shaggy hair. The position made his back arch, grinding his crotch against Steve, who groaned and rocked his hips up. “You're wearing a lot of clothes, there Captain America.” Clint teased, but his voice was low, and Steve swallowed.

“Tell me.” He replied, leaning forward carefully so he didn't dislodge Bucky, and pulling on his hoodie. “Do you call me Captain America to piss me off? Or because you think you are funny?”

Clint dropped his head and licked a long line up Bucky's neck, biting at his ear until Bucky's pale eyes fluttered closed. “I call you Captain partly because it pisses you off.” He admitted. “And partly because I make myself laugh every time. But mostly,” he buried his nose in Bucky's dark hair and inhaled. “Mostly because you swooped in like a goddamn _hero_ and made baby boy here just happier than he's ever been.” He looked down when Bucky turned his head looking for a kiss, brushing his lips quickly, and glancing back up to meet Steve's eyes.

“ _You love him.”_ Steve mouthed, shock written all over his face.

Clint chewed his bottom lip nervously, then nodded slowly, one hand moving over the arm Bucky had around his neck.

“Who wouldn't, right?”

“Right.” Steve exhaled loudly, and Buckys eyes opened when he heard it.

“Lonely, babe?” He smirked. “If you still weren't wearing so much clothing maybe I'd pay attention to you too.”

Clint laughed softly, his eyes lighting with interest when Steve finished pulling his top off, then spread his legs to unbutton and pull the zip down on his jeans.

“Mmmm that's better.” Bucky nearly purred.

“God, it _really_ is.” Clint agreed, taking in the broad chest, tan skin. “You should let me tattoo you, Captain. You'd look great with a little ink.”

“He looks good without ink too.” Bucky countered, running loving fingers across Steve's unmarked skin. “Makes him look good and pure.” Red lips brushed across his chest, and Steve shivered when he broke out in goosebumps.

Clint ran his hand up Bucky's strong back, pushing forward until he was leaning against Steve again, then dropped to his knees behind him, kissing down his spine until his hands met the waistband of Bucky's jeans.

“Are you still wearing these?” He asked, annoyed, and Bucky groaned, pulling away from Steve's warm arms, pushing Clint back a few inches until he could stand, and reached for his belt.

“I got it.” Steve unhooked the clasp, and yanked on the button and zip, trailing his palms over Bucky’s slim hips, letting the jeans fall. Bucky stepped out of them and climbed back on his lap, half pushed by Clint, who traced all over his back, and dropped lower.

“Lean forward baby boy.” Clint kept pushing, until Bucky's forehead rested against Steve's, until his ass was raised, and Clint could run his hands over the back of his thighs, and around to grab his cock.

“ _Jesus_.” Bucky's hips stuttered forward, and Steve wrapped one big arm around his waist, the other around the back of his neck.

“Got you baby.” He whispered and Bucky shook his head.

“Just touch me, someone please just….”

“Uh-uh.” Clint tsked, stilling his hand. “you know better than that.”

“You don't let him talk?” Steve raised an eyebrow, his thumb stroking Bucky's neck soothingly.

“I don't let him _demand.”_ Clint corrected, and smiled when Bucky whimpered. “He can talk as much as he wants. As long as it's along the lines of ‘ _please, more_ ,’ and _‘yes’_.”

He reached to open his pants, and Bucky drew in a sharp breath at the noise, shifting anxiously.

“Hey.” Clint said quietly, and Steve looked up. “Safe word applies to you too big guy. Nothing that you're not okay with.” Steve's gaze dropped to where Clint had freed himself, stroking slowly over his thick cock. He licked his lips, not realizing Clint caught the gesture.

“What's-what's the safe word?”

Bucky whispered in his ear, and Steve's eyes closed for a second, arm tightening around his boyfriend.

“We good?” Clint asked, and Steve nodded.

“We’re good.”

“Please.” Bucky murmured. “Please, guys.”

“Yeah baby.” Clint growled.

***********************

Chapter Four

***********************

Buckys mouth dropped open, and he whimpered into Steve's shoulder when he felt Clint, thick and blunt, pushing against him.

“Lube.” He blurted anxiously, and Steve rubbed his back, trying to calm him.

“I told you I wasn't going to hurt you, baby boy.” Clint said harshly. “Give me a little credit.”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just….”

“Shhhh.” This time it was Steve that hushed him, brushing against his lips, pushing his hair away from his eyes. “Shhh babe, we got you. It's fine, I promise.”

Cold liquid, and Bucky jumped, tensing, until Clint stroked over him, spreading the lube so it warned against his skin.

“Better?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded shakily.

“Stay just like that.”

Clint ran his hand up Bucky's spine, tripping fingers over each bump of vertebrae, until they landed in his hair, tugging gently until Bucky's back arched, pushing his hips higher into the air, higher off Steve's lap. “Yeah baby that's perfect.”

“We got you.” Steve repeated firmly, one hand set on the back of Bucky's neck, keeping him close, keeping him grounded.

“Yeah, okay.” Bucky licked his lips, “okay.”

That Brooklyn accent, that only showed when he was nervous, was strong now, and Clint met Steve's eyes over the brunettes head, sharing a trusting look. When Steve nodded, Clint moved, seeking entrance into Bucky's tight body.

“You don't even need to be opened up do you?” Clint murmured. “You beautiful thing. Such a good boy.” Bucky was shaking as his body stretched around Clint's thick cock, breathing deep, fingernails leaving marks on Steve's chest. “That's so good baby, take all of me. Just like that.”

It was _forever_ , but Clint finally bottomed out inside him, resting his head on Bucky's shoulder, giving him a minute to get used to the burn. He kept one hand firm around Bucky's slim hips, forcing him to keep still. The other ran in comforting circles around his chest, down his ribs, stroking over his cock, keeping him hard.

“Steve.” He murmured, and when Steve tore his gaze from Bucky's pale eyes, Clint looked down pointedly. Steve nodded quickly, and reached down to wrap his big hand around Bucky's cock, freeing Clint's hand to keep touching Bucky all over.

Bucky cried out as Steve worked him firmly, and Clint grinned, nipping a little bite onto his pale neck.

“You're doing wonderful love.” Steve promised, and let go of Bucky just long enough to pull his own cock from his pants.  Bucky reached out for him instantly, one hand holding himself balanced on Steve's shoulder, the other circling and twisting up and down Steve's shaft. “God, just _wonderful.”_  He tilted Bucky's head for a kiss, then pressed their foreheads together. “I'm right here babe. Got you right here.”

Clint _moved,_ pulling nearly all the way out, then all the way inside in one long, smooth, stroke, and Bucky dragged in a gasping, shuddering breath, his whole body tensing and then nearly collapsing as Clint filled him again.

“Good?” Steve asked quietly, darting a quick look at Clint, but Bucky just moaned loudly.

“God. Clint, _so_ good.” He spread his legs, opening himself further, and Clint repeated the motion, long and slow, filling Bucky with every inch before withdrawing, and starting over.

Bucky was shaking, panting, moaning, feeling every movement, every single breath that Clint took against his back. His hand moved slowly over Steve, tightening when Clint's hips met his, twisting over the head with a jerk of his wrist. Steve was whispering sweet things to him, nonsense against his lips as Bucky strained close, torn between pushing back into each thrust against Clint, and clinging to his boyfriend, whose arms were so safe.

Steve kept one hand wrapped around his neck, the other running over Buckys thighs and waist, dipping low to cover nearly eight inches of hardness, swiping his thumb roughly through the wet that was nearly pouring from the tip.

“Steve, need to-- I need--” Bucky's low voice was shaky. “Can you--?”

“Tell me what you need, honey.” Steve encouraged, moving as best he could to give Bucky more room, tightening his hold around his boyfriend, and Bucky gave in to the need to move, pushing up into Steve's fist, back against Clint's cock.

“ _Yessssss_.” He hissed, gritting his teeth as his own pleasure started building, and Clint echoed with a groan of his own, dropping his head to rest between Bucky's shoulders as he sped up.

“Oh _shit_ .” Steve gasped, when Bucky's hand tightened around his length, moving faster to match with Clint, and the brunette started panting, whining against Steve's neck. “You're so hot like this babe, god _look at you_.” Steve praised and Clint murmured his agreement.

Bucky blushed at the compliment, mouthing kisses over Steve's shoulders, wrapping an arm around his neck to bring him closer. “I got you.” Steve soothed him. “We both do babe. Gonna take care of you.”

“ _Yeah_ baby boy.” Clint grunted, tilting his hips, changing the angle of his thrusts until Bucky yelled, biting his lip bloody against the shock that flashed through him. “ _Yes_ , beautiful, right there huh?”

Clint took him harder now, faster, both hands holding him still, each time hitting that spot that had Bucky seeing stars, until finally the boy tossed his head back and _screamed_ , fucking up into Steve's fist until he was spilling all over, coating his boyfriend's hand and stomach.

“Jesus _Christ,_ love.” Steve stared, torn between needing to come himself, and loving watching Bucky writhe through an orgasm.

“Oh Jesus _fucking_ \-- shit shit baby I can't---” Clint came swearing, buried to the hilt in Bucky, his cock spurting, pulsing, vision whiting out as his pleasure spiked, rocking through each wave of heat until his legs were shaking.

As soon  as he could see again, he pulled out roughly, and pushed Bucky forward into Steve's arms before stumbling back a few steps to catch his breath.

Steve slicked a hand over his own erection, shifted Bucky up the slightest bit, and rammed himself home. Bucky screamed again, sore muscles re-stretched too quickly, fingers scrabbling against Steve's solid chest.

“Steve! _Steve!”_

“Shh shh baby I just need-- just need--”

It only took a few strokes, and Steve was crying out his own pleasure, leaving bruises on Bucky's waist, hardly able to hear anything over the pounding of his own heart as he spilled deep inside his boyfriend.

“Easy. _Easy_ , baby boy, we got you.” Clint was murmuring, stroking Bucky's back, through his sweat soaked hair, over his waist and thighs. One arm lay on the back of the couch, hand tangled in Steve's hair, and Clint leaned most of his weight against Bucky, pressing him into Steve's chest, his other arm wrapped higher, right over Bucky's heart.

Steve leaned his head back against Clint's hand without thinking about it, keeping Bucky as close as he could with one hand, the other resting low on Bucky’s waist, running gently over the marks that would definitely be bruises tomorrow.

“So good. Such a good boy. You were _wonderful_.” Clint was back to being sweet, pressing small kisses on Bucky’s neck and shoulders, talking little bits of nonsense into Bucky's ear as the brunette came down slowly. “There you go, I told you it would be good.”

“Good.” Bucky repeated tiredly, and Clint urged him farther into Steve's lap, until Bucky was pressed up tight him.

“Yeah, baby, let Steve hold you. Perfect.”

Clint started to pull away, to give them some room to relax together and when he met Steve's dark blue gaze he smiled a little but Steve returned it with an odd look. Clint cocked an eyebrow in question, and Steve looked away. “Don't do that. What is it?” Clint asked softly, and Bucky started to look up.

“Shh, babe. Just relax.”  Steve tucked his boyfriend's head back down, and licked his own lips, meeting Clint's gaze warily.

“Oh. _Oh.”_ Clint raised his eyebrows. “You surprise me, Captain. I didn't think-”

Steve rolled his eyes in annoyance and Clint's fingers tightened in his hair. “Steve. Come on.” Their eyes met again and Clint leaned forward, slotting his lips over Steve's in a hesitant kiss.

“Oh _yes,_ you two.” Bucky breathed, turning just enough to watch. “That is _gorgeous.”_

Clint broke the kiss, staring, and Steve nodded slowly. “Yeah?” Clint asked, and Steve nodded again. “Good.” He kissed him again, stroking into his mouth with his tongue, licking and tasting until Steve moaned against him. “Yeah, that's _good_.”

Bucky sat up slowly, flinching when he realized Steve was still buried in him. “This is hot, but do you mind, babe? Maybe make out with my roommate when I'm not impaled on you anymore?”

“Oh look who got his attitude back.” Clint laughed approvingly, and broke away, reaching for a towel. “Here baby.”  He had already pulled his pants back on, and held the towel out for Bucky, who groaned as he slipped off Steve, wrapping it around his hips and collapsing back onto the couch.

“Steve.” Clint handed him a towel as well, to clean himself and the cold mess from Bucky off his stomach.

“You don't need-”

Clint shook his head, looking pointedly at the foil condom wrapper on the end table.

“I didn't even notice.” Bucky said with a blush and Clint shrugged.

“Again, give me just the tiniest bit of credit man.” He rubbed Bucky's leg comfortingly. “I wouldn't… not without asking.” He glanced towards Steve who sent him a gratified half smile. “Let's get you to bed, yeah?” He held out a hand, and helped Bucky to his feet, headed towards his bedroom.

“Yours?” Bucky asked, his words already starting to slur as exhaustion set in.

“King size bed, Bucky baby. Lots of room.” Clint said with a smirk, kicking the door open and pulling back the covers. “Get in you lanky bastard.”

“You're so weird after sex.” Bucky complained. “Actually no, you're weird _during_ sex. So weird that when you go back to normal it's practically whiplash.”

“Is that… a problem?”

“I love it.” Bucky mumbled, and Clint grinned, running a hand affectionately through his thoroughly tangled hair.

“Go get Steve too, okay? Want both of you in here.”

“I'm going.” Clint went back to the living room, grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to the blonde, who still sat motionless on the couch. “You alright?”

“I told Bucky I didn't want a threesome.” Steve replied evenly. “Told him I wasn't interested, that you and he could just do your thing, and--”

“And?”

A heavy sigh. “And that's not really true anymore, apparently.”

“I'm flattered.” Clint wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Steve laughed. “Clint--”

“Look.” Clint shook his head. “Buckys nearly asleep and we both know he's a cuddler. Come on. We can deal with your sexual crisis after a nap.”

Steve grunted in agreement and stood, snapping his jeans closed but leaving his shirt off.

He followed Clint into the master bedroom, smiling down at Bucky's already sleeping form.

“Ah, baby.” He stretched out next to him, pulling Bucky's back to his chest. The brunette mumbled something in his sleep, one hand covering Steve's where it lay against his stomach, the other reaching out across the bed, looking for Clint.

Clint crossed the room quickly, lying on his back, letting Bucky wrap an arm over his chest, scooting close enough so Bucky could lay his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Steve watched him for a long moment, then lay his head down to sleep.

******************

******************

Natasha opened the door to the bedroom and stopped in surprise.

“Oh _my_ .” She tapped her long nails against her full lips, taking in the tangle of men on the bed, both Clint and Steve's arms wrapped around Bucky, who was _clearly_ not wearing anything since at some point the blankets over them had dropped mostly to the floor, leaving just a towel barely covering him.

Natasha looked her fill, admiring Steve's heavily muscled chest, Bucky’s leaner but no less delicious frame, and smiled when she looked at Clint, every inch of his body so familiar she could draw it with her eyes closed.

And then she noticed Clint's hand, where it rested over Steve's against Bucky's waist, and her eyebrows rose.

“Mmmm…. _Interesting._ ”

*****************

Chapter Five- Later that night

Their Dance is [**KIZOMBA**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdcIDK4fPYc). I learned it last summer and am hooked. It's amazing. Song is Ed Sheeran [SHAPE OF YOU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGwWNGJdvx8)

*******************

_“I'm in love with the shape of you.”_

Natasha hips twisted in a slow, sensuous rhythm, moving in time to an easy base line in the club. Her short skirt flared with every turn, the silver threads in a crop top catching the flashing lights.

_“We push and pull like magnets do”_

Buckys hands sat low on her waist, guiding her movements with firm pressure, keeping her solidly pinned to his own hips as he twisted and turned with her.

_“Although my heart is falling too.”_

There was barely any space between their bodies, her head up against his shoulder, his face in her neck. Their feet moved together in a pattern that resembled a cha-cha but more intricate, and Natasha eyes were closed, moving to the music just by feel, and Buckys presence behind her.

_“I'm in love with your body”_

“Good god.” Steve's hand actually shook around his beer as he watched, and Clint laughed at him.

“Yeah man. _Tell me_ about it.”

They sat in a booth at a Latin dance club Steve had never heard of, drinking and watching Natasha and Bucky tear up the dance floor.

“It's called kizombo or kinsumba or something. Basically, it's sex on a dance floor. Their hips pretty much never stop touching. No room for Jesus between those two. Nuh-uh.”

“How does Natasha even know--”

“She was a military kid. Traveled a lot. Learned a lot. And Buckys a hell of a dancer. Only person I've  ever seen who can move like that. The two of them together is just… damn.” Clint shook his head with a sly smirk.

“What, you don't dance like that? Those big wings on your shoulders don't make you light on your feet?” Steve laughed.

“Well now I don't know captain. Want to try it and find out?” Clint raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“Are you asking me to dance?” Steve laughed, but his eyes were curious.

“Sure. Not on a dance floor, but sure we can call it dancing.” When Steve shot him a wide eyed look, Clint turned his hand horizontal and banged it on the table a few times. “We can call it whatever you want.”

Steve choked on his beer and Clint clapped his hand on his shoulder.

“Settle down, we can talk about your sexual crisis later. Finish your drink and enjoy the show”.

Steve dragged his eyes back to Bucky and Natasha, but couldn't get his mind off of Clint.

*******************

_“And last night you were in my room.”_

“You're intense tonight.” Bucky murmured, pushing Natasha away into a spin before bringing her right back against his body, this time face to face.

Natasha looped her arms around his neck loosely, her green eyes lit in the strobe lights.

_“And my bedsheets smell like you.”_

“Am I?” She rolled her body in a long smooth movement, and Bucky copied her, the motion so fluid it made her smile. “Maybe you're just a little more sensitive than you usually are.”

_“Everyday discovering something brand new.”_

“I don't think that's it.” Bucky's hands dropped low across her hips, shifting her to the right, fitting a long leg between her thighs, and bending her backwards.

Natasha relaxed, letting her back arch into the fall, one hand dropping from his neck to brush the floor.

_“And I'm in love with you body.”_

_“Oh I Oh I Oh I Oh I”_

The beat changed and Bucky snapped her back up, bringing her right up against him, feet moving quickly through the steps, taking them backwards across the floor.

Natasha followed, a wicked smile across her dark red lips.

_“Oh I Oh I Oh I Oh I”_

“I think it is.” She insisted. “I think maybe it's because you spent a lovely afternoon with your boyfriend, AND mine.”

Bucky froze, and they came to a stop. Natasha shook her head.  

“Don't stop moving baby.” She crooned. “I was nearly there. You can't stop when a lady is so close.”

_“Come on be my baby come on.”_

_“Come on be my baby come on.”_

That brought a flush to his pale cheeks, and Bucky reached for her again, turning her so she faced away, speaking softly into her ear as they moved together.

_“I'm in love with the shape of you.”_

“It just kind of happened. Not like it was planned.”

“James, darling.” Natasha sashayed her hips against him with the beat. “I'm not mad at you. Quite the opposite in fact.”

_“We push and pull like magnets do.”_

She twirled away from him, flashing so much leg even Bucky's eyes widened. He reached out for her, bringing her so close her lips brushed his cheek when she spoke again.

“I'm just jealous I wasn't invited.”

_“And though my heart is falling too.”_

“What?” Bucky slipped his leg between hers again, letting her hips shift over his thighs in a harsh rhythm. “Jealous? Tasha I'm… you know I'm not into girls.”

_“I'm in love with your body.”_

“Baby.” Natasha pressed closer, long nails tracing his cheekbones. “Have you ever been with a woman?”

Bucky shook his head, and Natasha shifted her weight, pushing him back into one of the large columns on the dance floor.

His pale eyes widened when she pinned him there, green eyes sparking.

“Well then how would you know you wouldn't like being with me?”

A jolt of pure arousal wound through him, and Bucky swallowed nervously.

***********************

**Chapter Six**

***********************

The movie Bucky references is FaceOff and it's[ THIS scene.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3S0QZeDGdE)

********************

Natasha cried out when Bucky pushed her into a wall, hiking her legs up around his waist, and rolling his hips against her.

“Oh _my_ , James!” She laughed, that soft, seductive noise that always made him crazy. “I didn't know you were so vicious.”

Bucky shook his head, trying to clear it, trying to get his bearings back.“No. No I don't want to be like that with you.”

He was _so hard_ for her, couldn't stock rocking against the soft vee of her thighs, couldn't stop kissing her soft skin, mouthing over the tattoos decorating her neck. It was... _different_. Different from what he'd ever felt, different from what he'd wanted his whole life.

But here he was.

“You're so different from Steve.” He mumbled, and she laughed softly.

“I would _hope so_ sweetheart.”

“Just warm, soft curves. Perfect and smooth.” He lifted her easily, keeping her legs right around his waist, and took the few steps to the bed, laying her down as gently as he could. “I should be touching you like you're fragile, not forcing you against walls.”

“But I like it.” Natasha purred. “All that strength.”

“But you're beautiful.” Bucky stared down at her, “let me treat you like you're beautiful.”

“Oh sweet thing.” Natasha's throat closed up at the emotion in Bucky's eyes, and she looked away for a moment to compose herself. “And here I thought you weren't into women.” She tried to tease him, shifting on the bed to draw his eyes back down to her body, but Bucky shook his head again.

“I think I'm just into... _you_ , Tasha.”

“Do we have a safe word?” She asked, head tilted. “It can be the same one you used with Clint? Or we can use mine?”

“How did you know we used--”

“Clint _always_ has a safeword. Just in case.”

Bucky leaned down and whispered his safe word into her ear, then pulled away. “You won't need it.” He promised. “I'm gonna treat ya right.” His accent came through strong, and Tasha's breath hitched a little.

“ _Goddamnit_ , come here.” She sat up and reached for him, pulling him down and onto her body.

“I just want to …”

Natasha shushed him with a finger to his lips.

“Touch me, darling. Come on.”

Bucky smiled that gorgeous shy smile, and ran his fingers down her neck, tapping over the heart inked on her collarbone, tracing the collar of her crop top to where it dipped low between her breasts.

“Mmm.” Natasha's eyes darkened and she shifted under him, spreading her legs so he could get closer. “Come on lovely.”

Bucky pulled his shirt up and over his shoulders before reaching for hers. “Can I--?”

“If you don't, I will.” Natasha sat up just enough for him to yank her small top off, and barely bit back a giggle when Bucky's mouth dropped open. “First pair you've ever seen?”

“First pair I've ever _wanted_ to.” Bucky grinned and bent down, laving his tongue over the creamy skin, his fingers just barely touching.

“More.” Natasha arched her back. “Harder. Teeth. _Something_. I'm beautiful, not fragile.”

Bucky obliged, moving faster now, tasting his way down her curvy body, tracing her ink with his fingers then his tongue. She was breathless by the time he got to her skirt, goosebumps breaking out all over with every pass of his hand, every time he exhaled against her.

“I forgot about this one.” He spread a slender hand over the delicate spider web low in the curve of her hip. “One of the first I saw Clint do for you.”

“Yeah.” She panted. “A web for the spider right?”

“Cause you're a man eater?” Bucky teased, as he started scooting her skirt down legs. “A real

Black Widow am I right?”

He tossed the skirt onto the floor and leaned back down, spreading her thighs gently, kissing her slowly, working his tongue into her center, thrusting and moving, tasting, until she was yanking at the bedsheets, pleading with him to _stop. Don't stop. Please more. Too much. James James James._

“Oh oh oh _James_ , no wonder those boys love your mouth. Oh _Christ_. How do you know how to do that?”

“I eat a lot of peaches.” He mumbled into her skin, and she laughed in delight at the reference to her favorite movie.

Bucky was moving again, kissing his way back up her stomach, replacing his tongue with two fingers inside her, and Natasha rocked beneath him. “Are you ready for me?” He asked softly. “I'm-I’m big.”

“Oh my love, that's only _good_ news as far as I'm concerned.” Natasha laughed again, wetting her lips. Bucky chased her tongue with his own, sealing their mouths together for a long minute, working his fingers in and out of her body. “Do you have--”

“Yeah. Yeah of course.” Pulling away completely, Bucky dropped his pants, grabbing a packet out of his pockets as he did.

“Do you want me to put that on?” Natasha's eyes lit with interest, watching him unroll the condom over his length.

“Oh this party might be over too soon if you did that.” He winked and she giggled, scooting back on the bed and motioning for him.

Bucky braced himself over her, one arm by her head so they were eye to eye, and slid forward into her.

“ _Christ.”_  He swore, nearly biting his tongue off trying not to just force himself in, trying to ease into that _hot tight wet_ and not hurt her. “Tasha you're so _fucking_ \--”

“Oh _yes,_ honey.”  Natasha hadn't looked away yet, and didn't, not until Bucky bottomed out inside her, forcing her legs wider apart to accommodate him. Then her eyes fluttered closed and she let out a breathy moan that had Bucky dropping his head to her neck, pressing soft kisses against her skin until her breathing evened out.

“Okay?”

“So good.” She assured him, and Bucky nodded.

“Okay, okay. Stay with me.”

Without waiting for a reply, Bucky shifted, then thrust hard and Natasha's head snapped back against the pillows.

“Good _Christ.”_

“God _dammit_  Natasha.”

 _God_ being inside her was…perfect. Like warm silk. Like heaven. Like wrapped in velvet. Just _perfect._

“You're so beautiful.” He whispered over and over, when she cried out, when her nails scraped down his back, when her legs wrapped around his waist to force him deeper.

He let her drag his hand down between her legs, to press on a sensitive spot that made her scream, and he pushed into her harder, crowding closer against her body to feel every bit of her, make sure she felt every inch of him.

“Show me.” He demanded and she whimpered into his lips, kissing him desperately. “ _Show_ me!” He said again and she nodded frantically, showing him what she needed, rolling them over until she could move on top of him.

“Here.” She panted, bringing one of his hands to knead at her breasts, the other low between her thighs, then started rolling her body, raising up and sinking down his length, cursing as heat started gathering between her legs. “Oh James.”

“Bucky.” He said, bending his knees, planting his feet on the bed to force her closer. “Say it.”

“But you are James to me.” She moaned. “My sweet, lovely James who is just so--” she cried out when he jerked her hips to a stop.

“Say it.”

Green eyes wide, Natasha stammered. “Bu-Bucky. _Bucky_.”

“Yeah Tasha. Only when we're like this ok? I'm Bucky like this. I can be sweet for you any other time but like _this_ I'm Bucky.”

“Bucky.” She breathed, “I'm close.” and Bucky pulled her forward, holding her against his chest, and snapping his hips up, hitting a spot inside her that had her wailing, clawing against his chest.

“Oh oh oh _Bucky.”_

Natasha screamed into his chest as she came, every piece of her tightening around him, her hips rolling through her orgasm, and Bucky gave up trying to wait, closing his eyes, feeling his pulse skyrocket as he poured himself into Natasha's sweet body.

“Tasha, Tasha, Tasha.” Bucky groaned and rolled them back over in the bed thrusting slowly through the last few waves of pleasure.

“Yes. Yes my love. Bucky _Bucky._ Oh my god.”

Her husky voice made him shiver, and she carded her fingers through his hair. “Good for you too, baby?”

“So good. You’re amazing. Beautiful, wonderful. I can't believe how good this is.”

Natasha hummed contentedly, unlocking her legs from around him with a slight flinch.

“Sorry.” Bucky murmured, and slid from her slowly, discreetly getting rid of the condom in the trash can by the bed. “Better?” He lay back down, reaching for Tasha, letting her curl around him as she pulled blankets up and around their bodies.

“Better.” She whispered, and closed her eyes, stroking over his chest in comforting circles.

Bucky sighed loudly, holding her close, willing his heart rate to slow. So much for… not women, apparently.

************************

Bucky woke up when the bed dipped behind him, and Steve wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

On the other side of the bed, Clint was doing the same, tugging Natasha off Buckys chest and onto his own as he slid under the covers.

Natasha murmured something in her sleep, and Clint pressed a kiss to her head, a soft smile on his face.

“You alright?” Steve whispered, running his hands all over, pulling Bucky as close as he could to his chest.

It had been a shock to both he AND Clint and Natasha had climbed into the back seat with Bucky and kissed him on the way home from the club. A bigger shock when Bucky kissed her back. When he followed her up the stairs to the apartment and into the master bedroom,

Steve and Clint had stared wide eyed at each other, then went to get pizza, because honestly what else were they going to do?

Bucky had texted almost an hour later, and they had returned, agreeing after a quick conversation to all stay in the same room that night.

Now with Bucky back in his arms, Steve could let himself relax again, and Bucky seemed to need him just as badly, entwining their legs and arms to get as close as he could.”

“I missed you.” Bucky whispered. “I mean, I'm fine. This whole day has been amazing, and _oh my god_ Natasha is amazing, but I missed you.”

“I missed you too. You're still mine, right?” Steve didn't mean to sound insecure, or needy, but Bucky heard it anyway.

“Always yours first.” He replied. “ _Always_ babe. I love you.”

“What?” Steve sat up a bit. “What did you say?”

“I love you, Steve. I know we haven't said it yet but--” Steve just silenced him with a hard kiss.

“I love you too.”

Bucky smiled and scooted back on the bed, towards the middle so he was touching Natasha again, pulling Steve with him.

“We love you too, James.” Natasha said softly, reaching with one hand to stroke over his hip. “Don't we, Clint baby?”

Clint just grunted. “Kid knows damn well how we feel about him. Everybody go to sleep. Some of us have to work in the morning.”

“All of us have to work in the morning.” Steve retorted. “But  at least you guys get to sleep in, I actually have to be at a _real_ job at eight am, so maybe you don't complain, huh?”

“Keep talking and I swear to God I will kick your all American ass out of this bed, Steve.” Clint threatened.

Steve just rolled his eyes and reached over to shut off the lamp. “Yeah right, like you wouldn't follow me right over to the other bedroom.”

Silence.

“Yeah, you're right about that.” Clint finally said, and Bucky and Natasha giggled.

***************

**Epilogue- A few weeks later**

***************

“Hey, I love the new ink!” The customer said, swiping her fingers over the still red skin at the base of Bucky's neck. “The wings are so detailed! Are they angel wings?”

“Uh no, they just remind me of someone.” He smiled at her, leading her out to the front of the store, touching the sensitive skin.

It was a smaller copy of the wings on Clint's back, and they floated right over the pulse point of his neck.

“And this?” She pointed to the spider with green eyes that sat on his hip, just above the waist on his low slung skinny jeans.

“Just… another person I care about.”

“So, Bucky.” She tossed long blonde hair over her shoulder. “Do I need to make another appointment to see you, or are you going to take a hint and actually ask me out this time?”

“Oh, I--” Bucky blushed and sent a glance towards the counter, where Clint and Natasha watched him curiously, and Steve glanced up from his phone, only here for his hour lunch break.

“I mean, I think we could really have a good time.” She stepped closer. “Don't you?”

Bucky smiled shyly, and across the lobby, Clint groaned.

“How does he still have a shy smile? How is that possible? The boy is _filthy_.”

“Watch it.” Steve warned. “Don't talk like that about him.” Clint raised an eyebrow and Steve straightened aggressively.

“Boys.” Natasha's low voice cut in. “You're _both_ pretty and Bucky loves each of you so just _stop_.”

Clint hesitated, then shrugged.

“Valid point.” He stepped away from the cash register, leaning against the same wall as Steve, dropping his hand casually, so Steve could take it.

The blonde did, lacing their fingers together, and Natasha rolled her eyes when both guys blushed a little bit.

“Bucky?” The girl persisted, and the lanky brunette shook his head.

“I'm not available, sorry.”

“Oh no! I could have sworn-- you're _not_ single??” The girl was crushed and Bucky just shrugged a little, grinning over at the trio behind the counter.

“Single? Not even close.”

“Well. Lucky her I suppose.”

Natasha coughed from behind the counter and Bucky barely hid his grin.

“I suppose. Come back if you need a touch up, ok?” She smiled at him, and turned to leave.

“She liked your ink, hm darling?” Natasha asked, leaning across the cash register to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “She didn't notice the new one on your wrist?”

“Yeah, what would you have said if she asked about that one?” Steve chimed in, dropping Clint's hand to come hold his boyfriend.

Buckys gaze dropped to his wrist, stroking the elegantly written ‘ **Ink** ’.

“I would have just told her it's my safe word.” He said quietly, and smiled.

\------------------------


End file.
